Policy:Government
|} The Cause of Death Government is the managing body of the Bully Scholarship Edition Wiki community. The Wiki Government is functionally a republic, consisting of three branches: Executive, Legislative and Judicial. Branches Executive Branch The Executive Branch consists a four people: the three Bureaucrats and the three admins of the wiki. The Bureaucrats and admins do not have absolute power. Bureaucrats and admins simply carry extra abilities: *The ability to edit MediaWiki Namespace (they must seek permission from the Legislative and Judicial Branch if it is a major change) *Protect and unprotect pages or edit protected pages *Grant rights such as rollback and chat moderator *Block and unblock users as necessary However, these powers primarily pertain to articles. As for the policies, Bureaucrats and admins carry separate duties and powers. Bureaucrats carry less power, quality-wise. *Propose new policies *Veto others *Command meetings *''Suggest'' (not appoint) members of the Legislative Branch, members of Judicial Branch and ambassadors (part of the Executive Branch) which by default become admins Administrators only job for the policies is that they are ambassadors for other wikis. The job of the ambassadors are to promote our wiki on other wikis and social media and affiliate ours with others. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch is the largest and most powerful branch of the Wiki Government, which is why it has the most members: 12. This includes six rollbacks and six chat moderators. The Legislative Branch is divided into two subbranches: the Senate and the House of Representatives. The Senate The Senate is one subbranch of the Legislative Branch. The senate includes six members: three rollbacks and three chat moderators. Powers of the Senate article-wise include: *Rollback bad-faith edits (for rollbacks) *Ban or kick members of the chat who are violating the policy (chat moderators) Rollbacks and chat moderators of the Senate carry the same powers for policies: *Grant permission to the Executive Branch if they want to make a major change to the MediaWiki namespace. *Say yes or no to policies. *Hold a trial for an official who does something wrong. *Appoint members of the Judicial Branch and Legislative Branch and Ambassadors The House of Representatives The House of Representatives (shortened HoR) is the second half of the Legislative Branch, including the other six members of the branch: six rollbacks and six chat moderators. While the HoR does not carry as many powers, neither quality-wise, they are an essential part of the Wiki Governent. *Decide if an official should be put on trial *Appoint members of the Judicial Branch and Legislative Branch and Ambassadors if the Senate cannot reach a consensus *Create temporary policies in a time of crisis (i.e. "wars" between officials) Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch consists of only four "normal user" trusted members. Because they are "normal user" members, they carry the least powers of the three branches. The jobs of the Judicial Branch essentially pertain to the policies: *Change policies to a small extent *Rid of laws they declare "unwikitutional" Qualifications Executive Branch Executive Branch members by default are bureaucrats or administrators. They cannot previously be rollbacks or chat moderators, nor can they be a part of the Judicial Branch, but simply a "normal" trusted user. Additionally, they must be: *A recurring user for at least one year. *Have at least 2,000 edits to namespace. Legislative Branch Legislative Branch members must be previously rollbacks and chat moderators before attaining the position in either subbranch. Further more, they must be: *A recurring user for at least eight months. *Have at least 1,500 edits to namespace. Judicial Branch Judicial Branch members are "normal" users, and so as a result require the least qualifications for the positions: *A recurring user for at least four months *Have at least 1,000 edits to namespace Category:Policy